The present invention concerns a pneumatic-spring wheel-suspension leg. Such legs are particularly employed in smoothly suspended vehicles. A device of this genus is disclosed in German 19 819 642 A2. The “spring” is essentially a bellows with connections and attachments at one end and accommodating a hydraulic oscillating dashpot. One end of the dashpot extends out of the bellows and is also provided with connections and attachments.
To adapt its performance curve or degree of attenuation to the vehicle's operation in terms of road conditions, speed, and other parameters, the dashpot is provided with controls. Controls are especially necessary when the road is very rough, powerfully kicking the wheels out. To ensure satisfactory adhesion of the wheels to the road accordingly, the suspension's performance curve must be as hard as possible. In pneumatically sprung vehicles in particular, which must have as soft a suspension as possible, this means that the dashpot must have as wide a range of controls as possible on the other hand, which can lead to complicated designs with a density of controls. The object of the present invention is a pneumatically sprung wheel-suspension leg of the aforesaid genus that can be relieved of difficult attenuation tasks when a hard wheel suspension is necessary.